


Sing To Me

by LovingPillow



Category: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPillow/pseuds/LovingPillow
Summary: [Rein & Shade] She didn't know why, but she went, and when she left, she left with regret.





	Sing To Me

While the thought had been pleasant—reality made a turnaround.

When she first learned of it, it sounded just wonderful (a pleasure to her ears if you will), but the instant she reached that hilltop, she took it all back.

Because it wasn't symphonious at all—it was cacophonous in nature.

The tree wasn't singing, but wailing ( _they sound like the cries of tormented children_ ).

A murder scene without the actors.

"—it's giving me the creeps," she shuddered as her fingertips dug against the flesh of her upper arms.

The wind blew her hair back as her blue locks swept up towards the grey sky, and she cast her head down as she shut her eyes tight.

The sculpture burst louder.

Louder.

Louder.

The pipes were crying.

The pipes were wailing.

The pipes were nails scraping against chalkboards.

They only grew into something more, and she couldn't escape it.

The wind raged about and the singing tree continued to call upon the living.

Lost souls.

Worn and weary.

A dreadful concoction for those still living.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, turning to her friend—but he wasn't there.

Her phone lit up: a quick vibration telling her she received a message.

**Did you hear?**

"Hear what?" she wondered as her eyes slid down the screen, and slowly came to a stop—her phone slipped from her grasp and her body trembled with dread.

**They finally found him—body washed ashore dead.**

"How?" _He was right here. He was right with me._ It couldn't be. She refused to believe.

A chill ran down her spine and she looked up.

Hypnotic.

His eyes held her still as she craned her neck.

A smile was all he gave her, and he disappeared before her very sight.

He was dead.

He brought her here for what?

To hear him cry? To hear his plea?

What did he want from her?

_Why?_

No answer came forth, and the wind died down at last.

She left the hills with a wobbly gait, but something inside her stayed at that place—the part that kept him company.

His blue eyes chilled her to the core as she slept on the plane.

She was running away.

Back to the Mysterious Star.

But there was no escape.

The howling wind a permanent reminder that he was out there somewhere wailing for escape.

Something told her she'd meet him tonight.

Because there was no release from having nightmares.

And he would be there (she knew it, but she didn't want to know).

**My condolences.**

They would be tormented until the day they were together.

In soul.

In sight.

Beyond life.

**May you be given the comfort and peace that you seek and may the soul of your loved one rest in peace.**

But they will never be in peace.

He will never rest.

He didn't have to say it, but his eyes: they said it all.

He will never rest.

And neither will she.

_I'm sorry._

_Please._

_Forgive me._


End file.
